


The Mischievous Snapes

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, HP: EWE, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches Hermione and Severus at the Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mischievous Snapes

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: A huge thanks to Krissy for looking this over was written for the GS100 on LJ, prolific snapes challenge. Enjoy!
> 
> Dislcaimer:I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money from this.

The Mischievous Snapes

Harry watched Hermione and Severus talk in the corner. It was the Order's annual Christmas party and, as always, the two only had eyes for each other. They had been married for five years now.

Hermione always looked so happy around Severus. Silently, he watched as the two slipped away. Harry knew exactly where they were going and what they were going to do.

Sure enough, the couple returned about twenty minutes later. Severus appeared rather smug, while Hermione's face was slightly pink. Harry was right in his suspicions and silently shook his head. The Snapes were truly something else.


End file.
